


Less Than Fine Art Fridays [art] [just barely!]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Champagne, Cursed Art, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hemipenes, Homemade Sex Toy, Inflation, LTFAF, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Semi-Nudity, Shedding, Shirt kink, Thomas the Tank Engine - Freeform, Useful Engines, anal insertion, aziraphale has a vagina, caught masturbating, consensual necropants, cornhole, crowley has no bones, extra vertebrae, gabriel is a pregnancy test dont ask, hop on pop, it looks like vore tho, left-handed art, more than a 6 pack, non human anatomy, pervertables, pinecone dildo, public nudity (implied), pussy bubbles i guess?, queefs, rude gesture, sandalphon/gabriel, scaly feet (and other bits?), shed skin, shibari sort of, smoking (mentioned), the opposite of vore really, the train goes into the tunnel, van mural, wrong instructions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: I slithered my way into the LTFAF club, and no matter how much they poke me with a stick, I'm not leaving.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliopadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Less-Than-Fine Art Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243547) by [Cliopadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra). 



> Cliopadra is famous is song and story for the ability to curse any topic - the rest of us can only strive to rise to the challenge. Each entry is for a different prompt, some more cursed or kinky than others. Mind the tags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Nipple play, shedding, shed skin, scaly feet (and other bits?)


	2. Dick Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air brush effect! TAGS: van mural, semi-nudity, public nudity (implied), hemipenes, smoking (reference)


	3. Muscles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is just silly - riffing on the Muscle Kink theme


	4. Tree Topper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one went a little off the rails ... and was very rushed, obviously ...  
> TAGS: nudity, anal insertion, pervertables


	5. Cham-peen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop the cork for a splash of the bubbly!  
> TAGS: nudity, champagne-bottle-cock, in my mind it's not pee but i can see how you'd think so


	6. Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always awkward when you're blowing up a balloon, and it blows back ...  
> TAGS: inflation kink, absurdity


	7. The Wrong Trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necropants are real, and that's all I'm saying about this.  
> TAGS: shirt kink, the opposite of vore really, it looks like vore tho, totally consensual, necropants, wrong instructions


	8. Sandy Phlegm GaButch Blue Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way to explain this.  
> TAGS: there is no way to explain this


	9. Non-Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the one year anniversary of Cliopadra running the LTFAF event, we drew smut with our non-dominant hand! Not particularly cursed - and this was really fun! Ethereal power beejay!   
> Tags: nudity, oral sex, blow job


	10. Alive!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this sort of scene shocking? Or boring? You decide.  
> tags: nudity, electrostim, roleplay fail


	11. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "genital hearts" for valentines ... i think i'll just say this was really funny to draw and leave it at that!  
> tags: aziraphale has a vagina, queefs, magic pussy bubbles?, hop on pop


	12. Taking the Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if corporations are just hollow inside?  
> Tags: nonhuman anatomy, joke effort, the train goes into the tunnel, misuse of registered character, Thomas the Tank Engine, ride the love train

[](https://imgur.com/EGiIH4U)


	13. Fit To Be Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revisiting the Shibari prompt! Snek ties!  
> tags: bondage (sort of), non-human anatomy, anal sex

[](https://imgur.com/H6JQbNq)


End file.
